


Thank you Chef

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2015, I don't know how to fuckin' tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been waiting tables under cranky Head Chef Jean for some time now.  A broken motorbike lands him in Jean's apartment with Jean cooking him dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you Chef

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually supposed to be a part of My Young Volcanoes Erejean week series, but it turned into something a little more than the M rating so I'm posting it as a separate work. But here's the day 6 cooking prompt... Yaaaaay.

“EREN!  GET THESE PRAWNS TO THEIR DAMN TABLE!”

Eren seethed as he snatched the cocktail plate from the plating station.  They’d only been sitting there finished for about thirty seconds before Jean was yelling at him.

Eren had been waiting tables at _The Big Tree_ French fusion restaurant for nearly a year and a half now.  It was a pretty classy restaurant in the richer part of Trost.  It was run by a Mr. Levi Ackerman, who tolerated zero shit from any of his staff.

Eren didn’t hate it.  The pay was good, the shared tips were great, his coworkers were bearable; most of the time.

He carried the plate to the appropriate table and took the patron’s dinner order.  It had been particularly busy that evening in the small restaurant, Eren being the only waiter for the dinner service.  But the crowd had finally started to die down.  Hanji, their hostess for the night waved at him signaling that would be the final guest of the day.

Eren’s feet were sore as he walked back into the kitchen placing the last dinner order on the line.

“Yo Sash!  Cornish game hen.”  He called to Sasha, rotisseur for the night.

She chimed happily around her station.  Meat was her thing, and she was definitely good at it.

Eren stood in the corner and watched like he usually did while waiting for a plate.  Everyone had something to do.  Thomas was busy taking bread out of the giant oven in the back, Connie was up to his neck in soup, Krista was filleting a salmon almost as big as she was, and Jean was barking out orders in every direction

“Order up!”  Sasha slid a roasted rack of lamb Eren’s way with a huge grin.  He picked it up and put on his service smile has he walked through the door.

“Thank you for waiting.  Please enjoy your meal.”  The man smiled back and nodded his thanks. 

Eren made a quick sweep of the room before grabbing the water pitcher.  Everyone seemed to be happy and that was probably Eren’s favorite part of the job.  All of these people were just customers, but seeing the excitement that a good meal could bring made him smile.

As the last patron stood up from her polished off game hen, she sent Eren off with a generous tip and her compliments to the chef.  He picked up the dishes and walked back into the kitchen, depositing the tip into the big tip jar by the sink.

“Okay, wrap it up everyone!  Good work tonight.”  Their bubbly sous chef Marco hummed to the kitchen, stepping over to Eren to take the dishes from his hands.

“I got this Eren, you were out there all alone tonight.”  He was about to protest when Jean’s kitchen towel snapped at Marco’s back.

“Oi let him pull his own weight.  You’ve got vegetable inventory.”  Jean’s face was stern, but even if it wasn’t, everyone in the kitchen knew Marco has never and would never argue with Jean. 

Marco shot him and apologetic glance and disappeared into the stock room.  Eren watched him go with only the slightest bit of remorse.  He had the day off tomorrow so it wasn’t a huge deal if he stayed a little later.

-

Almost an hour had passed by the time all the dishes were loaded, napkins were ready to be washed and table cloths were taken care of.  Eren shouted his goodbyes to Jean and Marco who were the only ones left in the kitchen.

He unlocked his motorbike from the side of the restaurant and pulled his helmet over his head.  He sat there a few moments in the chilly spring air, winding down before heading home.  He put the key into his ignition and…

_Click._

“Oh my god…"

_Click. Click._

“Baby don’t do this to me.”

_Click.  Click._

He groaned loudly resting his head on the handle bars.  His place was waaaay too far to walk, especially at this hour. 

He could ask Marco for a ride…  But he knew Marco’s tiny hybrid was probably the messiest car known to mankind and Eren probably wouldn’t even fit into it.

That left Jean…  No.

He probably sat there a good ten minutes before anything around him happened.

“-ee you tomorrow.  And don’t you dare fall asleep back there!”  Eren barely raised his head to see Jean calling over his shoulder at Marco, one of the day old baguettes in hand.  Jean stopped after he closed the door and cocked an eyebrow at Eren.

“What are you still doing here?”  His voice had no venom in it, but after hearing it shout all night, any form of it was enough to piss him off.

“Just enjoying the view of the trash back here.” He shot back, glaring directly at Jean.

Jean poked him square in the chest with his baguette.  “Don’t get smart with me.”  He said returning Eren’s leer full force.

He huffed, shoving the bread away from him.  “That’s not sanitary asswipe.”

“Tch, yeah not when I’m poking garbage.”

They stood there angrily staring each other down waiting for the other to make a move.

Jean was the first to give in, blowing out air into Eren’s face.  “Well I’m going home you coming or not.”  The words that left his mouth weren’t in the form of a question.

Eren grumbled pulling the helmet from his head and tossing it back onto his bike and falling in step behind Jean.  He didn’t bother locking it up, it’d be a miracle if someone managed to steal the old thing.

Jean unlocked the doors to his little red Nissan and chucked the bread in the backseat.  Eren ruefully pulled the passenger’s side door open and sat, silently being grateful for the cleanliness of the car. 

As soon as they started driving Jean glanced over at him.  “When the hell are you going to replace that thing?  It’s been breaking down for months.”

Eren sunk down into the seat.  “It’s not even breaking.  I think it’s just the starter…”

“Well then fix it.”

“I don’t know how okay!”

Jean sighed but let it go.  They kept on driving for another few minutes before Eren broke the silence.

“Oi, where the hell are we going?”

“I said I was going home.”

“I thought you were taking me home!”

“I said _I_ was going home.  I never said anything about taking _you_ home.”

Eren’s face fumed as Jean pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

“You’re fucking kidding right?”

“Some of us have work tomorrow.  Some of us have been up since five in the morning buying eggs from a farm ten fucking miles from here.”  Jean got out and slammed his door shut going to pull the bread from the back.  “You can sleep in the car if you want but I’m going to bed.”

Eren sat there in shock until Jean started to walk away from the car to the stairs.  He ripped off his seatbelt and sprinted after him grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around.

Jean seemed to be expecting it.  When he turned, he raised his keys and hit the automatic lock button turning right back around ignoring the daggers Eren was throwing at him with his eyes.

“If you think I’m just gonna sit here and-!”  Eren’s stomach choose that time to let out the loudest growl he had ever heard.

Jean calmly continued to walk and a mortified Eren silently followed.

“Lock the door.”  Jean said once they were inside the apartment.  Eren watched him kick off his shoes and walk into his kitchen.  He apartment was pretty big for one person, but with head chef pay Eren didn’t expect anything less. 

Eren locked the door behind him and slid off his shoes placing them near the door with Jean’s other pairs.  He looked around; the apartment was actually pretty plain.  The living room had a couch, a television and an awkwardly placed bean bag chair.  There was a small bookshelf full of French cookbooks and literature.  The kitchen had a small bar and all the fixtures of a regular kitchen, except for the shiny espresso machine in the corner.  Even the walls were void of any pictures except for a surprisingly realistic painting of a horse hanging in the living room.

“You going to stand there like an idiot or you going to sit down?”

Eren walked over to the kitchen and sat on one of the two bar stools.  “Nice horse.”

“Thanks, I painted it.”

Eren’s eyes widened.  “You what?”

“Not recently.  Back in high school.  It won an award so I kept it.”

There was a lot he didn’t know about Jean.  He’d been working with him for a while now but all he really knew was that he was the same age as him and had a shitty temper.

“What are you doing?” Eren questioned.  He saw Jean pulling things out of the fridge and grabbing a knife and chopping board.  He was still in his chef whites and had a dish towel over his shoulder like he did at the restaurant except instead of plain white, his was a soft green.  It kind of looked good on him.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Eren blinked.  “What?  Like, noon probably?  I didn’t exactly get a break tonight.”

“Then I’m making you dinner.”

Again, stunned speechless.  “What, why?”

Jean didn’t grace him with an answer.  He kept his back turned to him while he sliced some potatoes and threw them in a saucepan with butter. 

Eren watched him almost amazed.  Even though Jean was the head cook at The Big Tree, he’s hardly ever seen him actually make anything.  Whenever he saw Jean, he was tasting something, or watching over somebody’s shoulder.  The most he’s seen Jean get into the food is occasionally stirring or chopping or plating something while everyone else was busy.

Watching him was hypnotizing.  He was graceful.  All of his movements were sure.  He eye balled the amounts of all the ingredients and he used his hands as much as he could.  A handful of peas into the saucepan, an actual pinch of salt from a jar, he even placed down a piece of steak into a sizzling pan with his hands, careful not to burn them.

“Medium rare right?”

“Huh, what?”

Jean turned back to him with a hand on his hip.  “Your steak?”

“O- oh yeah.  Yeah.”

Eren flushed and Jean turned away flipping the steak over with a pair of tongs and tossing the vegetables with a flick of his wrist.

Before Eren could compose himself, a plate was set in front of him.  Steak, peas and potatoes all arranged nicely, totally magazine worthy.

Jean was already rinsing dishes when he looked up again.  “I know you’re German too and can appreciate meat and potatoes like I can.”

Eren smiled, really smiled.  He took a bite and it was fucking delicious.  All Jean used was salt pepper and butter and it tasted like heaven.  He continued watching Jean while he ate.  Jean finished washing the dishes and yawned out loud.

“I’m gonna change and get you a toothbrush.  And something to wear, you smell like seafood.”

Eren snorted through a mouthful of peas. “Look who’s talking jerk.”

Jean disappeared down the hall and came back about five minutes later dressed in some lose sweatpants and a tight white tank top tooth brush hanging from his mouth.  He dropped an armful of clothes on the couch and held out an unopened toothbrush to Eren who was dropping his plate and utensils in the sink.

“I wahit in kamoni”

Eren took the toothbrush and mouthed _what._

Jean tilted his head back and took the toothbrush out of his mouth.  “I said I’ll wash it in the morning so don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, okay…”

He followed Jean into the bathroom and opened the package and picked up the toothpaste and started to brush his teeth as well.   

Jean disappeared again and once he finished in the bathroom he took the time to change into the clothes Jean had left him.  The plaid pajama bottoms fit him perfectly and the tshirt he gave him was huge and comfy and smelled like Jean which oddly wasn’t as gross as he thought it would be.

Jean came out again this time hugging a pillow and molding himself into the couch.

“I only have one bed so you can take it.  I’m probably going to be up before you anyway.  You’re off tomorrow yeah?”

He was so casual about it…

“Y- yeah I’m off but I’m not taking your bed from you.”

“S’fine.”

“No, it’s not.”  Eren leaned forward and snatched the pillow from Jean and marched back into what he assumed what Jean’s bedroom.  And it was, and where was a queen sized bed that could probably fit three people on it.

Jean stormed back into the room. “Dude-“

“Oh, my god, there is SO much space there!”  Eren shouted gesturing wildly at the bed and throwing the pillow back onto it.

“Eren, no!”

“It’s fine Jean, you stay on your side I’ll stay on mine!”

“I said no!”

“Why not you baby!”

“Because I am a sleep grabber and I swear to god if you get into that bed with me it’s gonna get real gay real fast!”

Jeans face was beat red and looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

Eren’s mind turned to a dark place.  Where Jean was making needy noises low in his throat, hands were touching everywhere, mouths and tongues hot on each other’s skin.

Their faces matched, so did their expressions.

“J- just… just give me my pillow Eren.”

Eren took one step forward.  Then another.  Jean’s eyes were wide, he didn’t know what was happening, neither of them did.

Then Eren’s mouth was on his.  Jean let out a surprised squeak before he grabbed Eren’s shoulders and pushed him back lightly.

“Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait.”  Eren stopped.  His eyes were dark like jade, he stared up at Jean, waiting.

“I-…  Do you even like me?”

The question caught Eren off guard.  _Did he?_ He didn’t right?  Jean was annoying and too forceful, and technically his boss for shit sake…

Eren’s face was stone blank before he answered.

“I…  I do?”  Eren questioned himself, his eyebrows furrowing.  “Oh my god…”  He backed away from Jean letting his hands fall from his shoulders.  He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.  “Oh my god I do…  I like you what the fuck.”  He let out a few disgruntled noises before he spun himself around and face planting into jean’s bed.

“Wow, ouch you dick.”  Jean kicked his foot.

Eren picked up his head and scrubbed his hands over his face.  “Shut up I’m having a really weird realization about my asshole boss!”

Jean kicked him again before walking over and crawling into the other side of the bed.  Eren stayed where he was still obnoxiously groaning. 

“Turn off the light asshole.”

Eren continued groaning as he got to his feet and turned out the light.  He was still groaning when he crawled into bed with Jean and started to snuggle up to him.  Until Jean socked him in the face with a pillow.

“WHAT THE HELL MAN!”

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Eren grabbed the pillow from under Jean’s head and yanked it out from under him.  The beating exchange continued until Jean managed to rip the pillow from Eren’s hands and pin him down.  By that time, they were both laughing and breathing hard.

Jean crawled over and laid completely on top of Eren.  He buried his nose into Eren’s neck until both of their breathing slowed and he felt Eren’s arms wrap around his waist.  This time Jean leaned up onto his elbows and kissed Eren.  Eren’s arms tightened and he nibbled lightly on Jeans lower lip.  He whimpered into Eren’s mouth and both of his hands came up to cup Eren’s face.

“I’ve been waiting for a year for this…”  Jean whispered.

Eren lost count of the times Jean has shocked him tonight.

“Are you kidding?”

Laughter bubbled up from his chest and he dug his face back into Eren’s neck.  “I have literally nothing to gain from lying.  All I have is my mortifying embarrassment and the possibility of getting fired.”

Eren ran his hands up and down Jean’s sides.  “Nah, they’d fire me first, you’re too important.”

Jean smiled against his skin.  “Yeah you’re probably right.”

Eren nudged him hard with his knee and Jean rolled off and pulled Eren closer, wrapping his arms around him and wedging a leg between his.  He kissed Eren again this time slower, hotter.  Jean’s hands found their way under Eren’s shirt making him twitch and buck lightly into Jean.  His mouth opened and Jean used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Eren’s mouth.  Eren’s breaths got heavier and his hands went down to cup at Jean’s ass.

 He moaned into Eren’s mouth sliding his tongue along Eren’s teeth.  Eren slipped both his hands past the waistband of his pants and boxers kneading the soft flesh of Jean’s butt before moving his hands to his hips and lightly digging his thumbs into Jean’s hipbones.

“Ah-!”

Jean’s hand flew to his mouth.  He saw Eren smirk before he repeated the action.  Jean’s eyes screwed shut as he bit down on his knuckles.  Eren’s slipped his thumbs over Jean’s waistband wordlessly asking permission.  Jean nodded vigorously before he half kicked his pants off along with his boxers.  Eren loomed over him for a moment admiring how sweet Jean looked in nothing but his tiny ass tank top and biting his hand. Eren gently pulled the hand away from Jean’s mouth and licked a stripe up Jean’s cock without breaking eye contact.  Jean shivered while his other hand twisted in his bed sheets.

Eren placed heavy hands on Jean’s hips and without warning plunged down on Jean’s cock taking all the way to the base and swallowing hard.  Jean practically screamed trying to buck up into Eren’s throat but Eren’s hands held him still.

“F- fuck, Eren…”

Eren hummed around him, letting the vibrations cause him to shiver even more.  Eren kept an even pace after that, bobbing his head up and down finding pleasure in the little noises Jean was making, half of which were variations of his name. 

Eren grabbed one of Jean’s hands and placed it on the top of his head.  Almost instantly, Jeans fingers were twisting in Eren’s soft brown hair and tugging lightly, pulling a deep moan from Eren’s throat.

He pulled off Jean with a quiet pop.  His hands came up to stroke up and down Jean’s thighs as he admired his work of turning Jean into a panting mess.  He lowered himself again, this time talking Jean’s balls and lathering his tongue over them while sucking them both gently into his mouth.

Jean about fucking lost it.

His legs spread wider and his back arched.  His voice echoed off the quiet walls of the dark room.  Eren took his thumb and forefinger and wrapped them tight around Jean’s cock and started stroking him hard and fast.

Jean’s breathing starting sputtering and the hands in Eren’s hair were fisting tighter.

“E- Eren!  I’m gonna c- m gonna cum!”

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around him returned to Jean’s hip, his thumb going back into the dip of his hip bone.  He got up and wrapped his lips around the tip of Jean’s dick sucking along with his strokes until He felt Jean jerk, the hand in his hair became almost painful as he came in Eren’s mouth.

Eren swallowed Everything Jean had for him with a soft happy hum.  He looked up at Jean all fucked out and trying to steady his breathing, one hand over his face the other still glued to Eren’s head.

Eren let Jean’s softening cock slide from between his lips and crawled up the lay beside him.  He pulled Jean’s limp body into his arms and pulled the sheet’s up over both of them.  He kissed Jean soft on the forehead and nuzzled his nose into the crown of Jean’s head.

“Thanks for dinner chef.”

But Jean was already fast asleep against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was so corny I'm so sorry.


End file.
